


Geist: The Heretic

by CianJoeh30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Tragedy, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: This story is based on tragedy.'There are no heroes in this tale, only people'





	Geist: The Heretic

23 MAY 2017, 03:13 AM  
The land of Faith - Philippines  
Year - 616

A land ravished by Mortals.

They waged wars among each other to conquer the regions and claim it for their own ambitions.

A seemingly endless cycle of war. That ended with the blood of families and loved-ones.

This is how it ended.

'So, you have come to betray me?' I look forward and point my hand towards the source of the voice.

Everything is burning. The building we are in. A well fortified castle that resembles a cathedral.

Piles of dead bodies either butchered or burning behind me.

'I gave peace to this country in the name of the Lord. All I did was for her and the land!' I slowly make my way towards my opponent. My movement did not seem to make her falter.

'You are a liar. You conquered this country for yourself and not the people. You manipulated everyone and when you finally achieved total domination. You killed all the leaders of your alliance. You were always a selfish girl. No one ever saw that except me. You bitch' She smiles at me and throws something towards me. I backed away but the sight halted me.

'Like it? I thought that I should give you a present before killing you once and for all' It is a head. My daughter's head.

'You killed all of my close allies and my husband. You didn't think that I wouldn't retaliate, dear brother' She spat at the last part and I lost it. All signs of sanity and morality went away as I held my daughter's head and promised her that I would see her soon.

'You think that you are the hero in this story? We both share the weight of sin in our hands. You fucking piece of shit!' She roars and bares her weapon at me.

'You whore!' I shout and charge at her.

'You heretic!' She swipes at me with her cross rifle's blade and shoots when I evaded her attack.

'When my body breaks, you shall appear. Ravish me if you wish but please let my foe perish. Come forth, god's fallen child, Hades!' My sister gets blasted away but she recoils and started her own prayer. A black beast with swords for wings cover me and holds me while he fires black flames at my sister.

'For my heart is pure. I offer to you my body and soul. Come forth, the third knight of the lord, G.O.H!' An angelic dragon appears. Clad in armor and doning four wings and golden chains. He brings his shield down and blocks our attack.

'You killed my daughter!' I cry out and feel my rage consume me. My partner warns me of the gravity of my action and I shoved his concern away.

'You sold yourself to the devil! Who is the whore now? You think you're innocent? I've lost just as much as you do!' She orders her guardian to attack me and fires with her rifle.

'You killed her!' My partner grips his sword and clashes with the angel.

I ran towards her while deflecting each of her shots with my spells.

'Using sorcery! You fucking lost it!' My sister distances herseld by increasing the firepower of her weapon.

'For the lord is with me, I call upon the light. Burn down my foe. Let thy holiness bring salvation to this battle!' Her prayer is answered and the stars themselves fall down upon us. I felt myself being grabbed by my partner and he flies us away from the falling stars and debris.

'Even the lord is with me. Witness the power of justice!' A large asteroid heads our direction and the angel fights against Hades. I fall down and use the trees to soften my landing.

'Hades, I give to you my arm. Let your power be unleashed!' My partner begs for me to stop and run away with him instead. If my sister wins. This world would suffer the brunt of her selfishness. My arm burns and Hades increases in size along his power. He forces the angel to back away.

'Listen to me, Lord of the underworld. Guardian angel of the lost souls and tormentor of sinners. I giveth thy eye and leg. Let loose your power. End this conflict and I offer to you everything!' He rejects my offer but the deal is done. My left leg and eye both burn and I am losing bloos. Hades roars and shows his true form. The form to which no one has ever witnessed. Not even the angels of the round table. A large dragon with the blackest of wings and a purple flaming halo on top of his head.

'What?' My sister is left speechless as the Lord of the underworld smashes the large asteroid and shows his palm to the angel. He apologizes and blasts the angel, disintegrating him from existance.

Hades grabs me gently and I order him to place me back inside the castle. He hesitates but the contract forces him to abide by my command.

'Brother!' 'Sister!' We both roar and charged forward. She fires at me as I used every element there is to shoot back at her.

The fight ended with one sibling having a weapon plunged unto their abdomen, and the sibling walking away from the burning and crumbling castle, bloodied and verging closer to death.

No one knew which one survived that night but they both disappeared and had left the country to rebuild itself.

This is how the war ended.


End file.
